With You
by JayFox19
Summary: Who knew that from exploring mysteries, to uncovering conspiracies, to seeing something unforgettable, to being an apprentice to a dream demon could happen in a single summer stay in a small town in Oregon? [Dipper x OC] [Bill Cipher x OC]
1. Newcomer

Darkness engulfed me. A faint tint of yellow in the distance shined. Slowly, it came closer as it started to form into a yellow pyramid-shaped creature wearing a top-hat and bow-tie with a large eye in the middle.

"Ah... there you are, Mirror!" the demon spoke in a surprisingly welcoming tone.

I scratched my head as I tried to look around, but an unstoppable force prevents me from doing so, allowing me to stare at the creature full-on.

"Thought you could escape, huh?"

"M-mirror? What do you mean 'Mirror'? Where am I? Who are you?" I muttered, feeling somewhat weak.

"Oh, you'll find out..."

He slowly vanishes, leaving me in pitch-black darkness.

Alone.

A ray of light shined ahead of me, signalling me to come closer. I slowly approached the light, using every bit of my strength to push through the invisible chains locking me down and reach it. Once there, the light then exploded into a million glimmering stars, leaving me bewildered as the pitch-black turned white, instantly knocking me unconscious, as my last sight was a figure in the distance.

* * *

><p>I sighed, deciding it was time that we arrived.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"We're about there, Ashlyn."

Waking up, I looked around and noticed that the bus was already in the town of Gravity Falls. The citizens of the boring town were just your average people you can find up in Washington.

Except.

Weirder.

I can't properly explain it, but a certain vibe around this area gives me that feeling that this place is somehow connected to my dream.

It was about late noon now. Once off the bus, we found our grandmother's house in the neighbourhood to stay in. I've never seen my grandmother's house before, and hopefully this summer trip in this small little town in Oregon would be somewhat enjoyable.

"Hi, grandma!" I enthusiastically greeted her. It was, what? 6 years since I've seen her? She was always nice to me, and she'd usually bake cookies and other deserts for me when she was staying at home back when I was 6. Also, someone who doesn't calls me "insolent", for whatever reason people would call me that for.

"Why hello there, Ash. I see you're staying here?" she queried. I nodded in response.

"Alright Ashlyn, me and your mother will be buying dinner. Don't cause trouble for your grandmother, alright?"

I shrugged, "Whatever, we'll be fine."

And with that, they went off.

However, one problem is that there's only 1 bed in the house, and that's in Grandma's room. Thinking about that, that must mean my family had to sleep on mattresses laid on the ground.

A bit anxious, I turned around and asked, "Grandma, where will we be sleeping?"

"Oh don't worry, dear. You can sleep next to me."

Yeah, just as long as that doesn't cause any unnecessary problems, I'm fine.

* * *

><p>He was back.<p>

Him. Along with the darkness that surrounded me.

Slowly forming into shape, his directed his eye to me, facing me.

"I made the right choice of choosing you, huh?" he grinned.

I was suspicious of this entire thing. Who's this creature who's been in my dreams talking to me casually like we're friends?

"Who are you? I mean, encountering you twice is pretty cryptic."

"Name's Bill Cipher. Listen here, Mirror. I got a job for ya."

A job? Like, a request or something like that?

Although, if it's worth it, then maybe.

"Alright, I'm listening," I said as I eyed his request.

"You made the right choice, kid," he congratulated me.

"Now listen up. I want you to go and fetch me this red journal with a number '3' on the cover and with a monocle. Got it?"

"Then what's it for me?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out."

"Surprise me, huh? Well, I'm in," I smirked.

"Great!"

A little deal like this could be kinda fun. I mean, what else is there to do here besides re-playing old games like Halo 3?

I suppose doing arts & crafts, but hey, at least this is like an opportunity of a lifetime.

Well, not really, but whatever.

He vanished once again, but before snapping his fingers and sending me back to reality, not before showing the exact same picture of the figure. This time, it was a bit less vague. It was blue, and it was shaped like a tree. Before I had more time to think about it, I was jerked back into reality.

* * *

><p>I woken up from that dream once again. With the job at hand, I would have to try to do it quick so it won't be a burden when I do other activities.<p>

Once up, I had breakfast, said farewell to my parents and went out in search for this mysterious journal I've heard of from Bill.

While exploring the town, I found out that it looks **completely** different from yesterday.

The town looks so much older than before, with townspeople wearing silly old-time clothing.

A part of me says that today's a special occasion, and I agreed with that statement.

Looks like this town is celebrating the past of Gravity Falls.

Hearing loud commotion, I followed it and was lead to where people were talking about the blonde girl up on stage in the centre of town giving a speech, something about the man on the statue as I wasn't really listening.

Her long, blonde hair flowed down to the end of her turquoise dress while wearing a raccoon hat. She was using dark-purple eyeshadow and earrings that were shaped irregularly. On her right hand was a lavender wristband, wearing a purple-yellow belt and cream-coloured boots under her black leggings.

I took a wild guess that she was a stereotypical rich blonde girl you see on TV, and I was right, much to my surprise.

An enthusiastic, cheerful girl raised her up and waved it frantically.

Once calling her out, she came up to the stage, with later the girl embarrassing her with how "silly" and "ridiculous" she looked, which lead her to blush.

I have to agree, no kidding, that she looks ridiculous compared to the rest, but that's a bit mean. But unless we somehow interact with each other, I couldn't care less about her as it's her problem, not mine.

She had long brown hair had flowed down to her waist and rosy cheeks. Her eyes are brown and it looks like she wears... braces? Anyways, onwards. She had a pink headband and nacho- pfff... earrings. Okay girl, don't get out of track here. She wears a purple sweater with a blue puppy playing basketball shown on it. She wears a aqua-blue skirt, white socks and black shoes also.

Feeling disappointed, she left the stage with an unfamiliar boy. I couldn't make much out of him, as I wasn't paying attention either.

Bored, I decided to play a prank on some people. Pranking, lying and guilt tripping are some of my skills. Setting up the net trap, I heard footsteps so I leaped and hid in a bush.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed heavily.

"Dipper!" another voice called.

I looked up and noticed the girl from before and another boy that got trapped. I pulled the string and he fell to the ground.

While the girl rushed to help him up, he rubbed his head and asked, "Alright, who did this!?"

I couldn't take it any longer. I popped out of the bushes and I laughed hysterically.

"Wow, that was hilarious! Hey, you okay?"

Upon noticing his face, I felt like someone had put me down, having a hard time to approach the boy.

He had somewhat messy brown hair and skin that was a bit pale and wearing a blue-white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on it.

Wait... that tree is the symbol I saw in my dreams!

His eyes were similar, if not, the same colour as the girl's eyes. He wears a navy-blue hooded vest with inner pockets under a red-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, a sock with red stripes, black sneakers and a grey wristwatch.

"Hey, quit it-" He then paused as he stared at me. I felt that my face was about to blush, so I looked away and muttered a "sorry".

"It's okay," he spoke as he accepted my weak apology.

By adding more to the awkwardness, the girl then shouted, "LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!", which caused the boy to stop her. I giggled.

"Anyways, I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel," he introduced.

"I'm helping!" she said, now noticing her pink t-shirt is now visible, with her purple sweater now tied on her waist, forming some sort of belt.

"Ashlyn," I briefly introduced.

"Anyways, we're uncovering a government conspiracy that the founder of Gravity Falls wasn't Nathaniel Northwest. Wanna come with us?"

"Well... sure," I said, having the feeling to be with him. However, under his vest I notice a small piece of glass.

_Wait a minute... Is that...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon, so follow if you're interested. Leave reviews of how you think about the story, and how I can improve. Thanks, and stay awesome! :)<strong>

**~ AeroHockey71 ~**


	2. Autumn Fields

_The glass hiding from his vest, invisible to plain sight, could that be the journal I have been told of?_

"Enough of that biz, let's go to the cemetery!" she boomed in excitement.

_W-what is this feeling? Caring deeply for someone so much that you want to be with them?_

"Okay, okay! Just slow down. That sounds creepy when heard out of context."

_This feeling... I-is this... love?_

* * *

><p><em>Now I have feelings for someone else? Somebody I <strong>just<strong> met?_

"Hey Dipper, we have a quest to do here, you know: to prove that I'm not silly!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to notice that I was staring at Ashlyn, full-on with solid eye contact.

"W-what...? O-o-oh, um- yeah, let's g-go..." I mumbled anxiously.

"Onwards, charge!"

Mabel burst into flaming speed as she began to race as fast as her legs could carry her.

On the other hand, the other two were spending time chatting animatedly about backgrounds and stuff.

"Wow, you're actually half-asian and half-american?"

"Yeah, my mom's Malaysian, and I inherited most of my features from her like my eyes. Also, one thing-"

_Owch!_ I exclaimed in my mind.

Looking up, I walked right onto a cross-shaped grave that looked as old as forever. Not really, but... you know.

"Guess we're here," she shrugged in nonchalance.

* * *

><p>Looking around, Mabel is hopping about near a particularly carved grave that shine from the other ones that look exactly the same from one another. It was shaped of an angel holding a book on one hand and the other pointing to the right. However, Mabel was hanging from the grave's right finger.<p>

"Hahahah...!" she chuckled.

"Ow!"

The finger bended upwards, opening up a secret passageway below the cemetery.

Yeah. Perfectly normal. Not.

"Wow, your silliness did something. Again!"

So yeah... we crawled in, keeping our guard as to expecting anything to happen.

_Hmm, maybe this summer will not be as bad as I thought?_

"Mabel, what did I tell you about watching your step!?" Dipper exasperated at her, ironic that Mabel's the elder sister here.

"Oops... hahaha..."

At first I was confused, but I looked at the ground and noticed that Mabel stepped on a stone with a shallow triangle carving on it, causing endless amounts of tranquillizer darts to shoot out from the thousands of holes located in the cave.

"Mabel! Ashlyn! Hold on!" Dipper rushed through, grabbing me and Mabel's hand and miraculously dodging the many killer bullets that are targeted at us so far.

The warmth of the embrace of his hand felt like an ignition in my cheeks, causing them to get warm.

_Why do I always feel like this around him!? It's so frustrating! I don't want to feel like this, but at the same time I want to._

_The warmth reminds me of autumn, my favourite season. _

_At the fields, 3 years ago... _

_Oh yes, that?_

_Why recall this **now**?_

_The one I tried to forget._

_Just a look at the eyepatch can send me down to the darkest of my emotions..._

Suddenly, I felt the dull pain of a slap on my right cheek, snapping me out of thought. Starting to regain my bearings, it was Mabel. Looking around, this place was filled with mysterious items and documents.

"Oh man! Ben Franklin secretly **was **a woman!" Mabel pointed out as she shuffled through some pieces of paper.

I sneered.

"Hey, jackpot!"

Turning around, I noticed that Dipper flashed his light on a folder labelled "The Northwest Coverup" with "**[TOP SECRET]**" stamped on it.

Dipper approaches the dusty folder, opening it and narrating the top document.

"Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls was, in fact, a fraud! As well as a... waste-shovelling village idiot?"

Dipper chuckled.

"Man, bad news for Pacifica. Wait till the papers hear about this!"

"Once people know that I have uncovered a historical conspiracy, they could never call me silly!" Mabel looked as if she was ready to dance.

"The true founder of Gravity Falls was Sir Lord, Quentin Trembley, III, ESQ."

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" she interrupted her twin brother, who was still looking over the document.

I felt a faint warmth on my shoulder as a voiced echoed through the cave:

"That's none of your business!"

Two policemen were standing in front of us, shining their torches.

The one on the left, however, was cheering, shaking his bell uncontrollably at light-speed, fainting a bit later, with many darts stuck up his back, from top to bottom.

"He got hit by quite a few of those darts," the policeman explained casually, despite the situation we're in.

One word: dizziness. I felt that I was tranced, right on that very moment. I slightly spun in sudden fatigue with my vision becoming blurrier. I couldn't hold on.

Mabel's voice could be heard:

"Ash!"

_I-is it those darts? No, but... Wait a minute-_

_Bill...? Is that you..., you piece of-_

I tripped and fell onto the ground with my heads sideways, slowly fading into slumber as I heard my final sentence:

"Ashlyn! NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed Chapter 2: Autumn Fields! Sorry for the long delay between Chapter 1 &amp; Chapter 2. As of now I'm taking a (forced) hiatus for a couple weeks, free from fanfiction whatsoever. Sucks though. :P<strong>


End file.
